


Happy Birthday

by ashesandhoney



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New apartment. <br/>Jem's birthday. <br/>Fluffy porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a dialogue prompt over on Tumblr for "happy birthday" and is edited at a "ficlet" level - which basically means that I've read it to make sure the errors aren't egregious. But it's probably not perfect either.

Tessa leaned against the door frame and smiled. There was nothing but the mattress and box spring in the room but those had been made up with a sheet set and a duvet that still smelled like the store where they had been bought. It looked almost like a real bed. Jem stood in the middle of the space and turned around. He looked up at the ceiling. In that much empty space and with ceilings that high, he looked small. 

She let her eyes wander over him, his ridiculous blue shoes, his jeans that clung just close enough to the skin to give the impression of the shape of his thigh muscles and hung a little too low on his narrow hips. He was so tall and so thin that nothing fit him properly. His t-shirt was black and tight across his shoulders and loose everywhere else.

“This place is ours,” he said.

“Happy Birthday,” she said.

“My birthday’s tomorrow,” he said.

“You get to wake up in your own apartment, that’s a pretty good birthday gift,” she said.

“Will there be cake?” he asked walking towards her with the kind of grace that would have been more at home on a ballet dancer than a boy in ill-fitting jeans. He looked so young dressed like that and the silly smile just made matters worse.

“Tomorrow,” she said.

“In some cultures, you get presents the night before your birthday to welcome the new year,” he said.

“Is that true?” she asked, tilting her head back, he was close enough to touch now though they held the little gap between them as they spoke. He looked down at her and she didn’t feel as tall as she usually did.

“Probably, there are a lot of cultures out there but I admit that I made that up,” he said.

“What do you want for your birthday?” she asked.

“You,” he said.

He reached out and hooked his fingers into the tie at the waist of her dress. It was a floral wrap dress that criss crossed and tied just above her hip. He played with the ends of the tie in his fingers and looked up at her with a smile on his face. She fought down her answering grin and tried to look dignified but lost the battle pretty quickly until they were grinning like idiots at one another.

He tugged on the tie but it was the only thing that held the dress together and she’d tied it too tightly for one little tug to loosen it. Instead he jerked her entire body a little bit closer. She smiled at him with just a little bit of challenge in the look.

“Come see the balcony,” she said stepping in closer to him so she could slide past him as she went by. He leaned into her as her breasts brushed across his arm and her thigh pressed into his before she stepped around. He reacted as strongly as she wanted him to, looking started and a little thrilled.

“I have seen the balcony,” he said reaching for her.

She spun out of reach and headed for the door like she hadn’t heard him. He followed her and when she leaned against the rail, he folded his arms around her and set his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled her ear and she pressed back into him. They fit together and she took a minute to enjoy it.

“It’s a very nice balcony,” he murmured into her neck before he started to kiss from her collar to her ear and then he switched and kissed back down the other side. His hands found her waist and the tie on her dress and he grabbed it more securely this time. The one hand on her hip was a promise.

“Come back inside,” he said to her, speaking into her ear and playing with the fabric at her waist in a way that was far more suggestive than it should have been. She turned and leaned up for a kiss and then spun away again before he could close it. He laughed but didn’t let go of the dress. This time he pulled hard enough and the knot came undone, she caught it with a yelp and retreated back inside before it fell all the way open.

He followed her with laughter on his face and something darker. She backed away from him and let the dress fall open now that they were back in the privacy of the room. It was still looped around her waist and only the half in his hand had come open but it was enough for him to see what she was wearing underneath. The length of silky pink fabric was a tether between them and he rolled it around his hand as he came towards her.

“Is this new?” he said when he got close enough to run his finger along the lace at her breast.

“Might be,” she said.

It was a pale blue corset. Though it was nothing like the true corsets she had worn in another life, she had liked the way it looked on in the store. It was edged in white lace and Jem ran a thumb over the satin cup of the bra with just enough pressure for her to feel it through the thick material. She watched him as he finished unlooping the dress so he could see the entire thing. The stockings looked conservative when you could only see them from the knees down but with the dress gone, the lace edging at the top held all his attention.

“Have you been wearing this all day?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“You were wearing this while we signed leases and bought sheets?” he asked and his fingers wandered down to her thighs and brushed the lace there like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to touch it.

“Yes,” she said.

“I am so glad I didn’t know that,” he said.

His hands got bolder, flattening against her thighs and sliding up along the bare skin above the lace, the satin of her panties and then settled on her waist. She reached up and settled her arms around his neck. The dress was still draped around her shoulders like a robe and it fell forward as he lifted her hands.

“It’s been a little bit distracting,” she said.

“I like it,” he said.

He dropped down and picked her up, looped his arms around her thighs and lifted her. In a regular room, she would have hit her head on the ceiling but her she probably couldn’t reach the ceiling even if she had stretched for it. She didn’t bother. She buried her fingers in his hair and he spun her around and dropped her onto her back on the bed. It was surprisingly gentle considering he landed on top of her.

He kissed along the line of lace across her chest before she pulled him up for a proper kiss. The heat of him against her made her shiver and her hands sought skin. She pulled his shirt up and he broke away from the kiss long enough to throw it away. She pulled him back down and he kissed her deeply. Not hard. He was all gentility and soft edges but the kiss still left her breathless and her hands moved of their own accord, up and down his spin, from his hair to his waist and then back up his chest.

“It’s almost too pretty to take off,” he said.

“Almost?” she asked.

“Almost but not quite,” he said and then his fingers were in the panties and that little bit of intimacy made her shiver even before he’d pulled them down. The next bit of intimacy wasn’t small. He didn’t roll away from her. He was still pressed close with his face right beside hers but his fingers traced along the lace at her thigh and then higher.

She shivered as he teased and the little teasing smile on his face was more home than the apartment could ever be. She kissed him as he ran graceful featherlight touched over her skin. He slipped inside her and she kissed him a little harder. Her hand fumbled a little bit, the kiss and the fingers far too much of a distraction but she found his waistband and flattened her palm against his stomach so she could slide it down below what was left of his clothing.

He broke the kiss with a laugh but didn’t stop the slow rhythm of his fingers inside her. Her mouth was still a little bit open and she knew she was flushed. His fingers didn’t stop but he kicked his way out of his pants so that she could close her hand around him and attempt to match even half of the teasing he was giving her. She never could. Somehow he was always more distracting than she was.

His patience was shorter than it sometimes was and he climbed up over her so he knelt between her legs and could look at her. Her hand was still closed on him though for a moment her stroking paused, like she was being held in place by his gaze. He was hard and she squeezed just a little bit after the frozen feeling passed.

He laughed and leaned down over her, she still wore the stockings and the corset and his hands closed around her waist again as he let her be the one to guide him to the right place. He slid in slowly, a little bit and then a little bit more with each movement of his hips. Her eyes fell shut and she let her entire self become nothing but the sense of touch.

He settled down above her so he could hold her in his arms and she turned her face into his neck without opening her eyes. He smelled like Jem. Like soap and skin and just the faintest hint of something sweet. She lapped at his pulse just to pull the taste of him in too. He came to rest deep inside her and held still for a moment that made her smile and pull him in tighter, her arms locking in around his neck.

Then he started to move. He was as slow and as gentle as the kiss had been but deep. He pressed a little into each stroke though he was as deep as he could be.

“My Jem,” she whispered into his ear and she felt his answering smile against her skin.

“My Tessa,” he whispered back just before he picked up speed. Not fast, just not as slow. He came before her and a moment before he did, it was fast and hard. He laughed into her neck and she was a bit disoriented. He reached down and his fingers stroked inside her again. After what he had just done it was insufficient and she twisted her hips a little in a protest she didn’t put a voice to. His thumb came to rest against the folds above her opening and he circled and then rubbed. Not hard, still not hard, but hard enough that when she squirmed this time it wasn’t protest.

He caught her face and pulled her into another long deep slow kiss as his hand pushed her right up to the edge of a release that rolled through her slowly, a building wave, that crashed and left her moaning and pushing herself closer against Jem like she needed to feel his skin to keep breathing.

He gathered her up and they lay in the nest of brand new blankets in their brand new empty apartment. Jem ran his fingers through her hair and she cuddled against him and traced absent minded patterns on his back and shoulders.

“Welcome home,” she said.

“You’re always home for me,” he said and she smiled at that remembering the nervous, silver haired boy who had first said that to her. He was home for her too.


End file.
